The Lone Lion
by Tamuya of the Trackers
Summary: New trouble arises and Squall stands alone with Angelo to face it. Rinoa is held captive and is controlled against her will, with Squall and Angelo intend on rescuing her first.


**Author's Notes:** I might have gotten some things wrong, like with the monsters and such, which would be because I hadn't played the game for so long. Anyway, I'll let you all enjoy. This is only my second attempt on Final Fantasy 8 material and all the main game characters are going to be in it. Remember, this is just the prologue and the next chapters I intend to be longer. Remia...

**Final Fantasy 8:** The Lone Lion

By Tamuya of the Owl

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Prologue: 'Abandoned'_

Five years had passed since Ultimecia's defeat and a lot had happened since then. Squall Leonhart was now 22 years of age and was alone in the Island close to Heaven. Of course, he had taken Ragnarok with him and a good amount of supplies, which would last for months and he only arrived a few weeks before. A few months after Ultimecia's defeat, Rinoa's disappearance was the first to happen.

It was since then that Squall wore one of the two Griever rings around one of his fingers on his right hand. His Lionheart Gunblade was with him and he was currently in Ragnarok, remembering the past events, from that fateful day when he trained hard with Seifer, onto with Ifrit and the rest he remembered, including when he first met the others.

Squall went back in being withdrawn, after Rinoa's disappearance. He withdrew himself from Selphie; Quistis; Zell and the others. He was deeply worried for Rinoa, as he knew, that like Edea, Rinoa had magical powers like a sorceress. During the few months after Ultimecia's defeat, not only Rinoa and Squall got closer, but Angelo started to take some liking for Squall, but being more protective of Rinoa. Squall took Angelo with him, with Angelo going along willingly.

He couldn't shake off the fear that a new threat was coming, something more powerful that Ultimecia and something that had to deal with Rinoa's disappearance. Countless times, Selphie; Zell and the others tried to start conversations with Squall, but he either ignored them completely or walked away. Once more, Squall had decided to return on depending on himself. He felt more secure when he was isolated from civilization.

Besides, he wasn't completely alone and he did have company, with it being the female Angelo, Rinoa's animal battle partner and friend. Angelo was also starting to behave strangely after Rinoa's disappearance and so Squall took her with him. The Guardian Forces that Squall took with him were Quetzactol; Shiva and Diablos, leaving the rest with his friends. He gathered up magic within him for when he needed in battle.

He knew that Laguna; Kiros; Ward and Ellone were all in the White SeeD Ship, somewhere. He knew the coordinates of the ship's location, so that he could gain Laguna's help with Rinoa. During the years, Esthar had started rebuilding it's space center just out of orbit around Earth. From what Squall heard, Laguna was now married to Julia Heartily. It wasn't a coincidence that she was related to Rinoa. He missed Rinoa so much and he knew Angelo also missed her.

It was Squall's choice to leave Balamb Garden and live on his own, at least until he found out were Rinoa's was or something happened. Angelo whined to come along and Squall left Balamb Garden during the night, while everyone was asleep. He flew to the Island closest to Heaven and landed there, settling down temporarily. He knew that Garden was now searching for him.

-_Leonhart? Do you copy?_ - A familiar voice asked over the comm.

Squall blinked and glanced over at the comm. Angelo raised her head and stared at the comm also.

-_Dammit Squall! Where the hell are you?_ - Zell's voice questioned.

Again, Squall was intend with ignoring the comm and at one point decided to turn it off before, but he decided against it, intend to hear the voices humoring him.

-_... Hold on. Something's on the radar... So that's where you are. See you in several minutes._ - Zell's voice stated, fading from the comm.

From that Squall quickly jumped to his feet and Angelo get up. Squall took the controls and strapped himself in. Knowing what was going to happen, Angelo braced herself. Squall started Ragnarok and took off into the sky, leaving the Island closest to Heaven. On his radar sensors, he saw a dot swiftly approaching the Island closest to Heaven, below and passed by it. Squall decided on meeting with Laguna sooner than he wanted and directed Ragnarok towards the south-west.

_To be continued..._

**Prologue Done:** 30th of July 2006, Sunday


End file.
